Every Morning
by George Stark II
Summary: Oneshot, H/W established, could be read as a sequel to any of my other H/W stories or on its own. Wilson wakes up in the morning and he's thinking about their relationship. It's sweet.


**Story Summary:** Oneshot, H/W established, could be read as a sequel to any of my other H/W stories or on its own. Wilson wakes up in the morning and he's thinking about their relationship. It's sweet.

**A/N:** Just so you know, the last line may seem a little sappy for House, so I will remind you that this is the man who once said to Wilson "If you die, I'm alone" (episode 6.9 "Wilson"). Keep that in mind as you read, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House or any of the characters. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this on fanfiction, you'd be watching it on TV.

Every Morning

Wilson awoke, feeling House's arms around him, holding him close, and smiled to himself. This man never ceased to amaze him. Every single morning since that fateful day when he'd told him: "I love you." There had never been a single time since then that he'd woken up without his lover holding him. Wilson turned gently in House's arms so as to face him without waking him. He gently stroked the older man's still-sleeping face. Watching him sleep fascinated Wilson, but he selfishly longed for his lover to wake up so he could look into his clear perfect eyes. He wanted to know why...every morning...

There had been times when patients had crashed at 2 am and he'd rushed to the hospital and ended up sleeping in his office. He never knew how House knew or how he got there, but somehow he'd managed on that tiny office couch, to squeeze in beside the oncologist and envelope him in his arms.

There had been times when House had had to go into work in the middle of the night or stay insanely late, but he'd always made it back to the loft before Wilson woke up, he was always there to hold him, have his arms around his body be the first thing he'd feel the next day.

Then there had been that terrible night Wilson hoped never to repeat: the night they'd gotten into that awful fight and Wilson had stormed out and slept on the couch in the living room. He'd been angry; he'd slept on the couch because he did not want to fall asleep with House that night. But when he woke up the next morning and felt his best friend's arms around him, heard his relaxed breathing, and looked into the calm, sleeping face, his anger melted away instantly and all was forgiven.

...This morning he was in Los Angeles. There was a medical conference Wilson had attended. There had been no reason for House to come; the conference focused solely on cancer. House had not planned on going. He had not booked a plane ticket with Wilson. He was not registered at the conference. Wilson did not run into him anywhere at the center where the conference was being held. But when he woke up the next morning in the lumpy hotel bed, here he was, fast asleep, his arms around Wilson as though permanently attached.

House woke up slowly as Wilson cupped his cheek, then yawned a bit and smiled at him. "Hello."

"Good morning, you."

"Were you pleasantly surprised?"

"I was. Did you break into the hotel room?"

Gregory House smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles and Wilson stared at him, always amazed and thrilled to be on such a receiving end.

"I just told them I was a Dr. James Wilson and had gotten locked out of my room. I gave them your credit card number and they let me in. So technically it wasn't breaking in."

"Mmm...I wouldn't have minded even if you had," Wilson murmured, stroking his lover's face, running his fingers through his short hair. "Tell me something," Wilson requested softly, looking into the depths of House's wondrous eyes. "Why is it, every morning? I love you and I love having you beside me to wake up to, but I'm curious. Are you afraid I'm going to cheat on you? Do you think that if you're not holding me when I wake up I'm going to slip away?" He continued the caressing of the face, the staring into the deep blue eyes. "Because you know that will never happen," he whispered. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere; I'm never leaving you."

House smiled and stroked Wilson's cheek in return, running his own fingers through the younger man's longer hair. "No, it's not that. I know you love me and I know you're never going to leave me. I'm not worried about that."

"What then?" Wilson pressed, whispering. It wasn't a demand, certainly. Mere curiosity, wonder, a desire to learn one more fact, anything more about this man he so adored.

House continued to smile at him. "You have to be in my arms when I wake up. That's the only way I know it's not a dream."

**A/N:** Reviews make my world go round.


End file.
